Elevator devices for intravenous solution are known, better known as “i.v. stands”, which consist of a pole inferiorly associated with a base, generally provided with rollers, and also provided with one or more support arms for bags or bottles of fluid intended to be infused into the patient. In particular, the support arm with the corresponding fluid bag is positioned, even in an adjustable manner, at a suitable height along the pole in order to generate the prevalence needed for the fluid in the bag to be infused into the patient.
However, these devices have a fixed configuration which is rather cumbersome, especially when their use is not required.
Moreover, they are substantially adapted to be used only in hospitals or health resorts or anyway in places characterized by regular resting surfaces for the base of the pole. In particular, to date, no devices are known which can be used in emergency rooms, where instead an operator generally manually supports the fluid bag in a raised position.
In essence, traditional devices for supporting bags or bottles containing intravenous solutions at the desired height are not completely satisfactory in that they do not adequately combine technological aspects and functional requirements.